


Yes Touching

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Ace Service Top Caduceus hugs a touch-starved caleb. He comforts him through an orgasm.





	Yes Touching

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick ficlet inspired by some fanart and a conversation.

Caleb and Caduceus had stolen a moment alone in the dead of night. In a tavern far away from the nearest city. A heavy silence pervaded the air, broken only by the sound of tree frogs, and occasionally Caleb's heavy breaths.

He could feel his limit approaching quickly, and let out a pained whimper. Only to be hushed by Caduceus as he held the other man. In the silence even the quietest noises could wake their neighbors from sleep. The walls of this inn were terribly thin and sound traveled easily.

"Shhh, shh... you're okay." Caduceus whispered as he hugged Caleb. The other man clung to him tightly with his free hand, the other worked his shaft frantically, his hips rocked against Caduceus' thigh.

"I'm- close," Caleb muttered, gasping into Caduceus' collar. He was frowning mightily as pleasure a frustration entwined in him. Caduceus stroked his hair, gently scratching his scalp in a way he knew was pleasant and wanted. Caleb whimpered again.

"Shh, can you show me?" Caduceus' voice was feather soft over the sounds of their movement.

"I- but your clothes," The flush over Caleb's face was spreading, deepening in color.

"Don't worry about them," Caduceus kissed Caleb's brow, lightly licking away the sweat on his brow. He breathed in Caleb's unique musk and smell of salt.

"Please? I want to see you finish, you're so beautiful right now," Caduceus voice tickled Caleb's ear. The firbolg could feel the smaller man arch up into him. Caduceus tightened his hug, stroked Caleb's back, and pressed his thumbs into taut muscles. Against his thigh he felt Caleb's hips stutter.

Caduceus pressed more kisses onto Caleb's temple as he felt him shudder, Climax taking him. His chest heaved with every breath, and he clung to Caduceus limply, now that all of his energy had left him. 

Caduceus smiled, happy to have helped.


End file.
